tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bertie's Chase
Bertie's Chase is the third episode of the second season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Washout in 1991 and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996. Plot One morning, Edward is waiting at Wellsworth to pick up passengers from Thomas’ train, and is growing impatient. His fireman gets up on the cab roof, but says he can only see Bertie. They decide to leave, not knowing that Bertie has Thomas’ passengers on board. He tries to stop them as they leave the station, but it is too late. Bertie's driver tells him that they must keep their promise to Thomas and they start to chase Edward. Bertie tries to catch up with Edward, but to no avail. At last, he reaches the top of a hill and sees Edward at Suddery. Bertie tears down the hill at top speed, but it is too late. The crossing gates open and Edward puffs away, just as Bertie comes into the yard. Bertie is now very upset and very tired. He apologises to the passengers, who tell him not to worry. They encourage him to start after Edward again. Bertie isn’t so sure, but his driver says that there is a good chance of catching Edward, as Bertie can climb hills better than him. After checking with the stationmaster, Bertie sets off again. As they carry on, Edward comes to a hill. The coaches start grumbling, but soon they reach the top. Still having no idea about Bertie, they run smoothly into the next station. The guard blows his whistle, but as the driver looks back, he can’t see a red flag. Suddenly, Bertie comes into the station yard. The stationmaster tells the driver and guard what happened. Edward apologises to Bertie, who claims everything was his fault. Edward says goodbye, and continues with his journey. Bertie goes to find Thomas. Thomas is at Tidmouth when Bertie comes in. Thomas thanks him for being such a good friend. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo, speaks in the Japanese narration) Locations * Wellsworth * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Hackenbeck Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and Bertie is used. * In the original Shining Time Station airing of this episode, the episode opened with Bertie at the crossing. * In Norway, this episode was named "A Friend in Need". In Germany, it is called "Bertie's Hunting". In the Netherlands its title is "Bertie's Pursuit". The Italian title is "The Mad Rush". In Japan, this episode is called "Bertie's Chasing". The French title is "In Pursuit of Bertie". It is called "Bertie's Race Course" in Welsh. In Spanish is called "Bertie To The Rescue". In Slovenia, this episode is known as "Bertie's race". * In Nick Jr. where Wharf and Peace and Thomas' Frosty Friend are fail, he could see Down the Mine, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows and Bertie's Chase in 2011. Goofs * In the book, Edward had stopped at a signal, but in the episode, he stopped at a crossing when he should have the right of way. * Whilst the fireman is climbing out of the window, a gap can be seen where the cab roof has come loose. * When the fireman is on Edward's roof, paint chips on the cab are visible. * When the episode is watched in widescreen, as Edward crosses the bridge, the train stops just when Bertie comes. But in the restored version, the brake coach passes the camera completely after Edward crosses the bridge while Bertie comes, but the train does noticeably slow down. * Blu-tak can be seen under one of the passengers when Bertie's driver speaks to the stationmaster. * In the close-up of Edward after Bertie brings him the passengers, a speck of dirt is on his face. * The last station we see Edward stopping at is on Thomas' branch line. * Why would Thomas provide a connecting service at Wellsworth? The only mainline connections on his line are at Knapford Junction and Elsbridge. Therefore, a suburban train should be providing the service. * When Edward reaches the last station, his whistle is tilted. Gallery File:BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Bertie'sChaseWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Bertie'sChaserestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:Bertie'sChaseUStitlecard2.png|Original US title card File:Bertie'sChaseUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:Bertie'sChase1.png|The fireman on Edward's cab roof File:Bertie'sChase3.png File:Bertie'sChase4.png File:Bertie'sChase5.png File:Bertie'sChase6.png File:Bertie'sChase7.png File:Bertie'sChase8.png File:Bertie'sChase9.png File:Bertie'sChase10.png File:Bertie'sChase11.png File:Bertie'sChase12.png|Thomas and Bertie File:Bertie'sChase13.PNG File:Bertie'sChase14.PNG File:Bertie'sChase15.png File:Bertie'sChase16.png File:Bertie'sChase17.png File:Bertie'sChase18.png File:Bertie'sChase19.png File:Bertie'sChase20.png File:Bertie'sChase21.png File:Bertie'sChase22.png File:Bertie'sChase24.png File:Bertie'sChase25.png File:Bertie'sChase26.png File:Bertie'sChase27.png File:Bertie'sChase28.png File:Bertie'sChase29.png File:Bertie'sChase30.png File:Bertie'sChase31.png File:Bertie'sChase32.png File:Bertie'sChase33.png File:Bertie'sChase34.png File:Bertie'sChase35.png File:Bertie'sChase36.png File:Bertie'sChase37.png File:Bertie'sChase38.png File:Bertie'sChase39.png File:Bertie'sChase40.png File:Bertie'sChase41.png File:BertiesChase42.jpg Episode File:Bertie's Chase - British Narration|UK narration File:Bertie's Chase - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes